


Sick Days

by OhNoCows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Married Life, Romance, rupphire, sick, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Another three days later and, sure enough, here she was, suffering through day-time television and drinking cough syrup like it was water.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, little fluff piece I wrote while on vacation from university in the attempts to earn your forgiveness for not posting a chapter in my other work for what's seemed like a hundred years. I promise it's not abandoned, school is just hard.

With a fit of coughs escaping her mouth and a cold chill running down her spine, Sapphire groaned and pulled her blankets tighter around her body on the couch. She was going on day three of being sick and was wondering how it could get any worse when she heard a nose being blown from the bedroom. Oh yeah, that’s right, both her _and_ Ruby were down for the count with this illness that plagued their home.

Sapphire loved Ruby more than anything, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t placing a little bit of blame on her for passing this on. It had all started when Ruby came home from work on Wednesday of last week and said that she wasn’t feeling very well. By the time Friday rolled around, she had been confined to their bed, per doctor’s orders, feeling stuffed up and running a temperature that was pretty high, even for Ruby’s naturally-heated body.

Of course, Sapphire recognized that she was sort of at fault, too. The Sunday after Ruby had become bedridden, she was heating up some soup for Ruby to eat when arms had suddenly wrapped around her waist and an assault of kisses were being placed on her neck.

“Ruby! What are you doing??” she squealed in surprise, dropping the spoon she was holding onto the counter.

She could feel her smiling against her neck, “I couldn’t help myself. I heard you in here and I’ve really missed you, so I came out to say hello,” she gave Sapphire’s bottom a squeeze and laughed as she earned a gasp, “Also, I saw how cute you look in these shorts.”

Sapphire turned around in her arms, her face flushing at Ruby’s actions. They had been married now for a couple of years, and had been dating for a lot longer before then, but Ruby always had a way of making her cheeks warm and her stomach flip.

“Shorts or no shorts, you should be in bed resting.” She poked at her nose, trying to put on her best stern, authoritative act, but she was failing. Like always, them being this close to one another and her being able to see the speckles of honey in those deep, brown eyes were winning her over.

Ruby raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously, “I kind of like the sound of ‘no shorts’.” She began kissing the other side of Sapphire’s neck now, moving her lips towards her collarbone and tugging downward on her waistband.

Sapphire sighed, enjoying the close contact she’d also been missing since Ruby had basically only been sleeping the past two days. Ruby worked her way back up to her mouth where she was met with a cheek instead as Sapphire turned away. “Are you trying to get me sick, too?”

Ruby pulled away, faking offense, “Are you accusing me of purposefully trying to bring illness down upon you? Well, I never…” Ruby couldn’t keep a straight face for very long and just a moment later her goofy grin was back. “C’mon, Sapph…it feels like ages since I’ve gotten to be close to you and, really, I think I’m on the up and up with this.” Ruby started swirling her thumbs in circles under Sapphire’s clothes on the bare skin of her hips, knowing that these sensitive spots were two of her wife’s favorites to be teased.

“It’s only been a c-couple days, Ru.” She was trying to stand firm, but Sapphire could feel her willpower slipping. With Ruby only wearing a sports bra and shorts as pajamas and her administering these light touches underneath her tank top, she felt her back arch involuntarily. This was quickly becoming a battle that she was losing.

“A couple days is just too long, babe. Plus, I think I might need a _sexy_ doctor to make sure I’m actually feeling better.” She gave Sapphire a wink, cleared her throat, and proceeded with her best intercom voice impression, “Paging Dr. Sapphire, we have a patient that requires an **_extensive_** , full-body check-up. Dr. Sapphire to the bedroom, please.”

With that, Sapphire laughed, rolled her eyes, and thought ‘ _What the hell_?’ as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and leaned in to capture her lips with her own.

Five minutes later, her clothes were being pulled off.

Ten minutes later, she was now the one pulling off clothes and climbing on top of Ruby while pushing her back onto their mattress.

Two days later, Ruby’s condition had worsened again and Sapphire found herself waking up in the morning with a sore throat and a sniffle that she knew could only mean one thing.

Another three days later and, sure enough, here she was, suffering through day-time television and drinking cough syrup like it was water.

A shiver ran through her body again and she was beginning to wonder if Ruby’s old BCU sweatshirt and three blankets were going to be enough to keep her warm when her other half walked into the room. Sapphire was sure that she was a sight to see, red-nosed and sniffling while wrapped up like an over-stuffed burrito, but the smile on Ruby’s face when she saw her was one of pure adoration.

“Hey you,” she said nasally, her nose just as red and runny, “I could hear your teeth chattering in the other room, so I brought you some wool socks.”

Bless this lovely woman.

She held up a pair of thick, navy blue socks as she moved to sit by Sapphire’s feet. As if it weren’t enough that she had brought them to her, Ruby even untucked her bare feet to slide them on. The whole time Sapphire just thought to herself how lucky she was to love and be loved by this amazing person. “Mind if I join you?” she asked when she was done.

Sapphire scooted forward as Ruby pulled up the blankets and settled in behind her, wrapping her up in her arms and tucking her face into her neck. The body heat and socks did wonders, and even though she still shivered, Sapphire was starting to feel much warmer. “Mmmm, thank you. How are you feeling, love?”

“I feel okay. I still can’t breathe, but what else is new?” she chuckled and her warm breath tickled her neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. I have these socks now, and also this movie on TV is on its fifth re-run this week. Would you care to watch it with me?”

“Um, of course!” Ruby pulled her in closer and placed a couple of kisses on her shoulder. “Look at us. Both sick and quarantined in our own home.”

“I know. We’re kind of a pathetic mess,” Sapphire giggled as she leaned back into Ruby. Their couch was just big enough to fit them both comfortably if they pressed themselves together, and this cheesy, repeat movie was a two-star rating at best, but they didn’t care too much about either of those things. Sapphire was warmed up now, comfortable in this tight embrace with the drowsiness from the cough syrup kicking in.

Ruby yawned as the drowsiness hit her too, “Yeah, we are,” she said, “It’s worth it to be a mess, though, if that means sick days with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got comments, leave them.
> 
> If you've got requests, I'm taking them.
> 
> Much love,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
